colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Janine Desrosiers
''"She remembered a thud, the sound of an egg being cracked open, a red sensation blossoming in her temple. Her mother swooning like a clipped tulip. A face, but only partially, like a wet, smudged painting. All red with white teeth. Screaming." - ''A description of one of Janine's flashbacks, from an unnamed microfiction. Janine Desrosiers is a teenage hematomancer under the protection of the Hulderic Institute. She studies under Lucy Griffiths, the resident geomancy specialist, as hematomancy - manipulation of blood - derives from metallomancy, which itself derives from geomancy. She is known within the institute for needing frequent surveillance - due to her condition, which causes mancy-related pressure to build up painfully in her hands, she tends to stab at her hands to try and relieve the pain. Therapies and treatments are in place, but Janine just won't drop the habit. Character Appearance She has curly reddish-brown hair and her skin is remarkably pink. She has shadowy eyes, and usually wears pyjamas in pastel colours; while the pyjamas may vary, she always wears a light blue dressing gown. Due to her self-destructive habits, her hands are usually bandaged. A blue alice band keeps her hair away from her face. Personality She is extremely anxious and eager to please, and a yes-man to the point where she'll contradict herself multiple times over the span of a single sentence trying to agree with everyone in presence. She is extremely afraid of causing conflict with others and if her fervent agreeing fails and conflict arises, she will immediately lock up. She is also quite untrustworthy, capable of changing loyalties or plans at the drop of a hat in order to please everyone, even those with conflicting desires. She also cannot be trusted to keep her word, as she constantly breaks promises to curb her self-stabbing habits. Skills and Abilities As a hematomancer, she has the ability to control and manipulate blood; she can control droplets and streams of blood and cause small wounds to heal over. Additionally, she possesses minor metallomantic abilities. History Although much of Janine's history is unknown due to her being found by members of the institute while in a children's home, she and members of the children's home have managed to divulge parts of her past: her father was extremely aggressive and abusive to herself and her mother, which only escalated when her mancy became apparent and she showed herself capable of clearing nosebleeds and bruises seemingly by magic. Eventually, her father was arrested, but her mother was hospitalised by his beatings and was incapable of looking after Janine, who was admitted to a children's home and later picked up by the Hulderic Institute. By this time, she had already developed the harmful habit of stabbing at her hands to relieve the mancy-related pressure pains, as well as her conflict-avoidant yesmanning due to fearing her father's wrath in others. Currently, she is in the process of recieving tutoring to help control and maximise her mancy, as well as some treatments to help her with her issues, but she still can't break the old habits. Trivia * Her name 'Janine' is in reference to the character Janine in Margaret Atwood's dystopian novel ''The Handmaid's Tale, ''who becomes compliant due to abuse, while her surname 'Desrosiers' means 'of the rose garden'. * She mostly uses her metallomancy to fetch hand-stabbing implements. Category:Females Category:Hulderic Institute Category:Mancers